


Ты не можешь его обвинять

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Case Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Minor Characters Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: расследование может завести в разные места.





	Ты не можешь его обвинять

**Author's Note:**

> инцест, смерти третьестепенных персонажей, людоедство. Возможны некоторые неточности касательно работы Министерства. Таймлайн — пара лет после войны. Если вам показалось, что отношения между братьями не совсем здоровые — вам не показалось. Если вам показалось, что Ньют смахивает на зоошизу — вам не показалось. Если вам показалось, что автор заООСил канонные братские отношения, даже с учетом того, что мы почти ничего о них не знаем... вам не показалось.

 

_Вторник_

Зеленое пламя втянулось в золу под ногами, и Тесей шагнул из камина. Обычный огонь в нем не горел — видимо, Ньют, вернувшись с работы, так увлекся своими зверями, что проигнорировал бытовые вопросы. Это было обычным делом, и Тесей зажег камин взмахом палочки, предварительно убедившись, что пламя от летучего пороха полностью погасло. Только выводка огневиц им не хватало.

Тесей пересек ту часть комнаты, что была гостиной, с ее громоздкой и неудобной мебелью, попутно почесав за ухом Лоренсо. Низзл не разделял мнения людей по поводу предметов обстановки и обожал единолично дрыхнуть в одном из кресел, оставляя шерсть на узоре обивки. Впрочем, ее вид до очищающих чар Тесею все равно нравился больше.

В кухонном углу комнаты с сопением и топотом, как от фестрала, гулял нарл, пытаясь разрыть деревянный пол обезображенными лапами. Тесей просто переступил через зверя, зная, что вреда обстановке тот не нанесет — не сможет. Подобранный братом несколько лет назад детеныш нарла уже родился с искривленными, непригодными для рытья лапами, но прежде чем он успел стать жертвой естественного отбора, в процесс вмешался Ньют. Теперь нарл по имени Кейн гулял то по дому, то по чемодану, пялился на людей подозрительными черными глазками, и, кажется, чувствовал себя вполне довольным.

На столе в медной кастрюле что-то то ли таяло, то ли отмокало в мутной белой жидкости, на подоконнике зацвело неизвестное Тесею растение из тех, что занимали дюжину разнообразных горшков. Рядом с плитой расположилась еще одна емкость, закутанная в пестрые пятнистые тряпки — вероятно, в ней что-то настаивалось в тепле.

Ньют и его животные были способны занять все возможное пространство, какое только оказывалось в доступе, включая потолок со свисающими горшками.

А потом создать дополнительное — и его тоже занять.

Кейн ткнулся Тесею в ногу и возмущенно забурчал. Пришлось отступить на пару шагов. Тесей подумал, не стоит ли аккуратно отлевитировать зверя в другую комнату, и пусть возбухает там, но решил потерпеть. Не сможет же маленький нарл помешать? Не Мунин — летать не умеет, на столы не прыгает, кусать не кусает…

Достав палочку, Тесей приступил к ужину. Готовка ему всегда удавалась куда как лучше, чем Ньюту — наверное, потому, что мама спихнула на него эту обязанность, лишь только старший достаточно подрос.

Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. У мамы гиппогрифы, у Ньюта — все подряд, а готовить кто будет? А готовить — Тесей. Еда — это ведь совсем не то, что звериные мази и притирки. Ньют ухитрялся сварить самое сложное зелье, если только оно могло помочь его любимцам — а любимцами у младшего числились абсолютно все — но в готовке был рассеян, невнимателен и равнодушен к результату.

Очистки картофеля плавно летели в отдельное ведро — «Все остатки от овощей — сюда, Марго их просто обожает» — баранина пласталась на ломтики нужного размера, в ступке пестик дробил горчичные зерна — традиционный мятный соус, как и мята вообще, Тесею не нравился. А Ньют просто согласен есть абсолютно все, что дадут.

Готовый ужин пах одуряюще — вернувшийся с работы Тесей был голоден, как неудачливый в охоте дракон, но сначала следовало позвать Ньюта. И не забыть закрыть заклинанием еду, чтобы Лоренсо не попытался стащить ужин.

Конечно, тот обнаружился в чемодане, а чемодан — в комнате-зверинце на втором этаже. Миниатюрный заповедник на пару загонов брата категорически не устраивал, и за его усовершенствованием Ньют проводил почти все время, когда не спал, не работал и не был с Тесеем. Сеть чар, поддерживающих ненастоящее, но убедительно теплое солнце, температуру, влажность, даже легкий ветерок, водное пространство в углу, пока с единственным обитателем, равнодушным к постоянным изменениям. Одно расширяющее заклинание, другое, третье, десятое, одно на другом, одно в другом, обряд за обрядом — Тесей уже безнадежно запутался в чарах чемодана, но Ньют был упорен, как строящий нору барсук.

Разрешение на наложение дополнительного незримого расширения на обычный школьный чемодан Ньют получил сразу после войны, вернее, они оба его добились, потому что Тесей содействовал.

Младший брат обнаружился стоящим с задумчивым видом перед водным пространством.

— Что, опять слишком много соли? — посочувствовал ему Тесей.

— О, ты дома! — Ньют повернулся, просиял, обнял Тесея и клюнул коротким поцелуем в щеку, — нет, общий баланс минералов хромает, и я не могу понять, как исправить, чтобы он чуть-чуть различался в разных местах…

— Потом придумаешь. Ты можешь сейчас оставить зверей? Я приготовил ужин.

— Могу. О, спасибо, я совсем забыл…

— О еде, — договорил фразу Тесей. — Я знаю. Пойдем.

Мунин, конечно же, увязался следом — спрыгнул из своего гнезда и спланировал на плечо Ньюта, пока тот проходил мимо. Младший рассеянно погладил авгурея по отливающим зеленью перьям.

При виде входящего в комнату Ньюта принюхивающийся к баранине Лоренсо моментально соскочил со стула, занял свое место на диване и сделал вид, что он совершенно не при чем.

— Ты довольно поздно, — заметил Ньют, садясь за стол. Мунин с его плеча перебрался на спинку стула и нахохлился там, застенчиво поглядывая на Тесея.

— Хотел закончить все сегодня, — кажется, он переборщил с перцем для баранины, — подводили итоги по Спенсеру. С утра состоялось его слушание, Спенсер распелся крикаду…

— Контрабандные волшебные палочки из Индии, — кивнул Ньют, ненадолго отвлекаясь от еды.

Лоренсо следил за ними с дивана маячками ярких глаз, но не выпрашивал — знал, что Ньют непреклонен и с ним все равно не поделится: «Лоренсо, тебе вредно, оно жареное и с приправами. Подожди, твой ужин в десять».

— Да, — рассеянный с виду Ньют помнил почти все, что Тесей рассказывал ему о своей работе, — так что теперь, собственно, и начинается наша работа, будем искать его клиентов. Не думаю, что среди них много законопослушных магов…

— Могут оказаться, — заметил Ньют, — как в случае с котлами. Согласись, это было внезапно.

— Могут, — Тесей хмыкнул, — мы теперь этот случай новичкам рассказываем, как анекдот… Что у тебя?

— Бюро по драконам собираются в заповедник, проверить границы, — сообщил Ньют, отправляя тарелку в мойку движением палочки. Тесей к этому моменту еще и с половиной порции не управился, а младший как всегда — увидел еду, забрал еду, умял так, что и хотел бы отнять — не успеешь. — Предложили с ними…

— И ты согласен. Надолго?

— Нет, к вечеру вернусь, — заверил Ньют, и Тесей понадеялся, что правда вернется, а не ухнет с головой в «они такие замечательные! Боб, служитель заповедника, рассказал мне...».

После ужина Тесей устроился в углу гостиной с книгой об экспериментальных методах трансфигурации и низзлом, пушистыми кандалами придавившим его ноги к дивану. Ньют, пересадив Мунина на одну из жердочек, хлопотал на кухне вокруг своих зелий и отваров, тихим голосом рассказывая Кейну, что если тот уйдет и посидит где-нибудь под столом, то сделает большое одолжение и заодно избежит опасности того, что Ньют об него споткнется. Потребовалось почти десять минут для того, чтобы нарл, недовольно пыхтя, наконец убрался с середины кухни, но терпения Ньюту было не просто не занимать — он мог бы его одалживать и раздаривать всем желающим, даже не заметив убытка.

Лоренсо урчал, как мотор маггловского транспорта, огонь в камине вторил ему потрескиванием, нож быстро и ритмично стучал об деревянную доску, превращая свежий зеленый лист, только что сорванный Ньютом с растения на подоконнике, в резко пахнущую мелиссой кашицу.

Тесей расслабился, увлекся чтением и даже не заметил, как брат ушел и вернулся — уже в пижаме, волосы лежали ровно, на пробор. Такое с непослушными вихрями Ньюта бывало только сразу после помывки и магического высушивания.

— Все. Иду. Даже главу не буду дочитывать, — Тесей закрыл книжку, вложив закладку в виде медного пера, и встал. Лоренсо, успевший отойти, поужинать, и вернуться под теплый бок, посмотрел недовольно и перелег на нагретое чужим теплом место.

— Признателен, — кивнул Ньют, поворачиваясь и направляясь вверх по лестнице в спальню. Если младший уже в пижаме, значит, все дела со зверями закончены, и можно спокойно ложиться спать. Завтра работы будет не меньше.

Ньют потягивался на кровати, разминая руки, каким-то непостижимым образом выворачивая оба запястья сразу. Тесей упал на него сверху, грудью на спину, мягко придавил, прихватил зубами за плечо. Спина под ним задергалась в неискреннем возмущении.

— Ты меня с какой-то целью валяешь или? — Ньют повернул голову набок и расслабился, принимая чужой вес.

— Или, — сожалеюще ответил Тесей, отпустив плечо. — Совсем замотался, в голове еще слишком много работы, чтобы я хотел чего-то, кроме.

Кажется, Ньют под ним о чем-то задумался и замолк. Тесей воспользовался — коснулся носом его шеи, вдохнул — сено, травы, звери, и где-то под всем этим собственный запах Ньюта. Теплый, бесконечно знакомый.

— Ляг нормально, — попросил Ньют спустя короткое время, и старший без возражений скатился с него, ложась рядом на бок. Их кровать была классически узкой, и спать в ней вдвоем можно было только в тесном контакте, почти что единым клубком — но обоих это более чем устраивало. Ньют, на взгляд Тесея, походил телосложением на лечурку, сам Тесей был слегка пошире в плечах, но не настолько, чтобы им не хватило места.

— Ничего, кроме спать. Хорошо, как скажешь, — Ньют запустил пальцы в волосы, поворошил, погладил с нажимом — от такой ласки можно было легко расплыться по кровати, как восторженный низзл, укладывающийся лохматым блинчиком. Тесей закрыл глаза, устроился поудобнее, и замолк, позволяя убаюкать себя приятными прикосновениями.

 

_Среда_

Атриум Министерства практически пустовал, Спаркс за стойкой регистрации посетителей отчетливо мечтал уже сдать пост сторожам и уйти, наконец, домой. Тесей как раз собирался именно это и сделать — на ночь в Отделе Магического Правопорядка остались пара человек на всякий непредвиденный случай, а основные работники ушли еще несколько часов назад. Сам Тесей задержался, перепроверяя данные — мысль о том, что он упустил какую-то важную деталь, вцепилась в него самого, как рассерженный Лоренсо, и не желала отпускать.

То ли зацепка Тесею привиделась, то ли он слишком устал, чтобы ее действительно найти, но спустя часа два пришлось сдаться и отправиться домой.

Один из каминов в правом ряду ярко вспыхнул — на том конце сыпанули слишком много пороха, не иначе — и оттуда едва не выпала незнакомая ведьма. Выпрямилась прежде, чем он успел предложить ей помощь, осмотрела атриум дикими глазами — и встретилась взглядом с Тесеем.

— Что у вас случилось? — «Кто у вас умер?», хотел спросить Тесей. Он уже видел такие лица и хорошо запомнил.

— Мою подругу убили, — выдохнула женщина, цепляясь за его предплечье. — Часы...

Спаркс вскинул голову, услышав.

— Вы не видели, как это произошло? — в лоб спросил Тесей.

— Нет… Она ушла, пропала, а потом я глянула на часы, и увидела, где ее стрелка, — ведьма взяла себя в руки и позволила отвести себя к стойке, непослушной рукой доставая палочку на проверку.

— Сейчас вы пойдете к нам в отдел и все расскажете, — пообещал Тесей, чуть расслабляясь. Если бы все произошло на глазах свидетельницы — был бы смысл срочно собирать авроров и нестись на место преступления, надеясь поймать убийцу прямо там, пока не поздно. Но сейчас аврорат ждало расследование.

— Хэйзел Макленнан, — представилась женщина.

— Десять дюймов, вяз, волос единорога, вот ваш пропуск, проходите, — Спаркс показал непривычную прыть и сочувственно проводил глазами посетительницу.

— Макленнан… — Тесей замолк, ожидая поправки.

— Мисс Макленнан, — уточнила ведьма. Один уголок ее губ дрожал, но женщина шла, подняв голову, глядя прямо вперед и не собиралась терять самообладания.

— Тесей Скамандер, аврор, — если уже есть труп, значит, заниматься делом сразу будет аврорат, а не группа обеспечения магического правопорядка. Вернее, оба отдела вместе.

—Я знаю, — коротко бросила ведьма, и Тесей почувствовал себя неловко.

— Как звали вашу подругу? — работа такая, задавать подобные вопросы.

— Мисс Мэдлин Кейси, — голос ведьмы не дрогнул.

Оохх, Мерлинову мать. Коллега Ньюта, из подразделения духов.

В аврорате Макленнан продолжала держаться. Спокойно и четко описала все случившиеся — Кейси, ее подруга и хозяйка дома, где проживали они обе, вышла из дома вечером, намереваясь посетить развалины замка неподалеку. Ей казалось, что там может обитать неучтенное и стеснительное привидение, с которым Кейси хотела пообщаться. Макленнан не ждала ее домой до утра, так что спокойно занималась своими делами, пока не кинула случайный взгляд на зачарованные часы («Они здесь от семьи Кейси, они переехали или умерли, и она осталась одна») и не увидела, что единственная стрелка часов находится на отметке «Смерть».

 

***

В первый момент, выйдя из камина, Тесей успел подумать, что ошибся адресом и отправился домой — настолько похожий запах встретил его и Мэнникса. Макленнан занималась выращиванием растений на продажу, и дом пропах влажной землей, удобрениями и травами.

Увы, осмотр «по горячим следам» не оправдал ожиданий. Развалины и окрестности они с Мэнниксом внимательно осмотрели, но ночь встретила их темнотой, тишиной и отсутствием зацепок. По-быстрому ничего не нашлось — нужно будет вернуться днем, и с искателем. Так что домой Тесей вернулся уже за полночь, усталый и опечаленный. Дольше работать сегодня уже было бессмысленно — завтра другие авроры прибудут на работу, и можно начать искать и расследовать полноценно. А для этого надо поспать.

В спальне горела одна единственная магическая свеча — для бодрствования маловато, для сна — излишне. Тесей аккуратно подошел к постели, разглядывая очертания спутанного одеяла — ага, Ньют закопался где-то под ним, и скорее всего, дремал, ожидая возвращения брата.

Почувствовав, что тот забрался к нему в постель, младший зашевелился, невнятно пробурчал приветствие и крепко обвил руками за шею. От Ньюта просто волнами шло сонное тепло, почти что жар, кожа под пальцами, когда Тесей запустил руку под рубашку брату, касаясь голой спины, обжигала. Перемещение по каминной сети всегда ощущалось теплом, к тому же, дома Тесей первым делом помылся, чтобы не нести с собой запах чужого горя, но по-настоящему согреваться начал только сейчас.

— У тебя что-то случилось, — в интонациях Ньюта не было никакого вопроса, — не говори, если не хочешь. Просто иди сюда, — теперь брат обнял его и ногами тоже, прижался, заставляя почти окунуться в себя, в свой запах, в родной уют, в безусловное принятие.

— Не хочу, — согласился Тесей, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы на нем было удобнее лежать. Ньют, конечно, имел право знать — он точно был знаком с Кейси, вполне возможно, что и с Макленнан — младший бы не пропустил возможности разжиться каким-нибудь интересным и полезным черенком. Но немедленное сообщение Ньюту о смерти коллеги… ничего не исправит. Только испортит ночь. Лучше с утра, до завтрака — достаточно времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, утешиться заботой о животных и прибыть на работу подготовленным. Если честно, сам Тесей еще до конца не свыкся с тем, что в мирное время, вот так внезапно, ни с чего, люди тоже гибли.

Ньют обвился вокруг него и затих. Некоторое время он медленно поглаживал шею Тесея пальцами, чуть-чуть разминал, предлагая расслабиться, потом движения постепенно замедлились. Младший соскальзывал обратно в дремоту, намереваясь наконец-то уснуть.

Тесей лежал, обнимая брата, и через окно пытался разглядеть звезды в небе Лондона. Получалось откровенно паршиво. Хоть садовых гномов считай.

Ньют резко дернулся, встрепенулся, открыл глаза:

— Тебе не спится, — младший виновато потерся носом о щеку Тесея, боднул его лбом, как ластящийся — или помечающий свое — низзл, — нет, так не пойдет. Может, все таки расскажешь?

Тесей аккуратно, чтобы не задеть, покачал головой. Чего-чего, а рассказывать он не желал. Брат всем собой чувствовал, что со старшим что-то не так, и именно это чувство не позволило Ньюту спокойно заснуть. Тесей знал это по себе — он бы тоже не смог.

— Ладно. Тогда будем использовать проверенные методы, — Ньют завозился, ложась удобнее, и совсем скоро, задрав Тесею рубашку, легко, едва касаясь, пробежался пальцами по животу.

Тесей вздрогнул — он любил такую ласку, невесомую и оттого ощутимую, посылающую под кожу сонмы прохладных искр.

Ньют был настроен весьма решительно — пальцы ткнулись под ребра, приятно и почти щекотно, дразняще задевая ногтями, затем младший пощипал Тесея за соски, потер подушечками пальцев, а его дыхание стало глубоким и шумным. Тесей знал этот ритм — Ньют мог предложить ему лечь в постель без слов. Выдыхая в ухо или в шею так, словно его уже брали.

Поначалу Ньют делал все сам, словно это не он только что проснулся. Наложил дополнительные согревающее заклинание на комнату, разделся сам и раздел Тесея, оседлал его бедра и демонстративно применил очищающее заклинание на себе, призвал запрятанную вглубь полки — чтобы Лоренсо не свернул и не катал — бутылочку масла, положил рядом, на подушку. Ньют не только знал, чего хотел он сам, он знал, чего хотел Тесей.

И только когда они уже целовались — Ньют сверху, кожа к коже, грудь к груди, так близко, насколько нужно — Тесей подключился сам.

Ладонями по спине, проходя по знакомому рельефу шрамов — ему известны все до единого — ниже, погладить место, где ягодицы переходят в бедра, самый стык — полоску кожи, тонкой, чувствительной, как под коленом, поймать ответную дрожь и тихий стон куда-то в шею. Ощутить, как член Ньюта вздрагивает, наливаясь кровью, как нарастает их общее желание. Желание, которое им бы запретили, если бы знали, но никто из братьев никогда не считал запреты чем-то действительно весомым.

Ньют подстроился под него сразу же, позволяя и помогая уронить себя на спину, обхватил руками, царапнул ногтями спину Тесея — он обожал царапаться, до белых незначительных полосок, до красных вспухших линий, до содранной кожи и набухающих мелких красных точек — но это совсем редко, только потеряв голову, только после долгой разлуки. Тесей носил на себе несколько таких шрамов. И не сводил.

Тесей слегка приподнялся, чтобы обхватить пальцами оба члена, опираясь другой рукой на постель и оставляя Ньюту ласкать их обоих. Ладони брата на его спине, потом на боках, сверху вниз, теплые, твердые и сухие.

Тесей был уверен — он не смог бы без него жить. Уже пробовал.

Все равно, насколько это неправильно с чьей-то точки зрения.

Это их единственная правда.

Ньют под ним застонал, толкнулся вверх и вперед, желая прижаться членом к животу Тесея, попытался раздвинуть ноги, но его бедра уперлись в колени брата. Тесей вспомнил, когда последний раз они были вместе — всего позавчера, и тогда тоже сверху был он. Значит, можно все и без подготовки, только аккуратно.

Легкий, ласковый тычок пальцами в бок, и Ньют, изогнувшись под Тесеем, повернулся на живот, нарочито выгибаясь, словно сломавшись в пояснице. Предложение как требование — давай, я уже готов.

Масло пролилось мимо, капнуло полупрозрачной ромашковой желтизной на поясницу Ньюту, но в этом не было ничего неприятного — оно теплое, Тесей сам наложил на пузырек подогревающие чары, уже давно — потому что его брат каждый раз вздрагивал и недовольно морщился, если смазка касалась внезапным холодом. Распределив масло по своему члену, Тесей, не сдержавшись, растер пальцами упавшие капельки, размазывая, превращая их в крупные блестящие пятна — места, где кожа так легко и приятно скользит по коже. Младший нашел его руку, задел ногтями, поддался бедрами вверх — Тесей, ты же не массаж мне собрался делать, это замечательно, но не сейчас. Ну, я жду!

Ньют молчал, принимая в себя член Тесея. Не слишком приятный момент, но они оба знали, что это ненадолго, и когда уже можно продолжить, всегда решал тот, кого берут. Ньют двинулся, насаживаясь, выдохнул, не позволяя телу напрягаться, прогнул спину и опустил голову, выставляя загривок — можно.

Сначала спокойно и плавно, едва-едва, скорее покачиваясь, чем толкаясь. Член внутри Ньюта почти не скользил, плотно сжимаемый стенками, но каждое движение растягивало их, позволяло двигаться свободнее, отодвинуться и ощутить, что еще чуть-чуть — и головка выскользнет, раздвигая вход. Но сейчас младшему это бы не понравилось, и Тесей качнулся обратно, прикрывая глаза в стоне. Да, вот так. В расслабленно принимающее его тело, мерно и плавно, с каждым толчком чуть-чуть глубже, до того момента, когда уже можно все. Ньют раскинулся на постели, ноги раздвинуты, пальцами он цеплялся за подушку в бессознательном порыве, спина постоянно вздрагивала, потому что нельзя лежать спокойно, когда так хорошо, и молчать тоже нельзя. Ньют и не замолкал, заходясь стонами под Тесеем. Сам Тесей просто тяжело дышал, окончательно сменив неспешный темп на резкие толчки, сдерживаться не нужно и невозможно, не этого хотел Ньют, выгнувшись так, чтобы поглубже принять и сжимаясь вокруг члена.

У них общий ритм, один на двоих. Затылком Ньют упирается в плечо Тесея, пальцы обхватили запястье, бедра приподняты, встречая движения, отвечая на них. Жар тела, оплавляющий и словно соединяющий в одно, запах волос, вихрястых и непослушных, настойчиво лезущих в нос, чьи-то протяжные стоны — все это закрыло собой весь остальной мир. Да и пропади он пропадом.

Тесей отодвинулся, выходя, чтобы кончить, обхватил свой член ладонью, и пары движений оказалось достаточно, чтобы белые капли брызнули на все еще блестящую золотистым разводами в свете свечи поясницу Ньюта. Тот тоже приподнялся, просунул руку себе под живот — в процессе, в подобной позе ему было бы неудобно ласкать себя. Тесей гладил брата по спине, размазывая семя и остатки масла, и ждал. Недолго, до всхлипа, пока Ньют не выдохнул через сжатые зубы, и тогда Тесей упал на него сверху, придавил, ловя всем телом то, как Ньют выгибался от удовольствия.

Ньют оказался полностью прав в своих методах — об этом Тесей еще успел подумать, когда они оба, очистившись, сплелись вместе, чтобы спать, прижавшись друг к другу. Кажется, на работе, в аврорате новое неприятное дело, но какое дело… А, к Мерлиновой матери. Завтра утром все вспомнится, а пока они просто будут спать.

 

_Четверг_

В сером свете сумрачного дня развалины выглядели куда как хуже. Темнота придавала им определенное очарование, словно это был фон старой мрачной картины, свет показывал их такими, как есть — неряшливыми, заросшими, разбросанными как попало грудами камня, в которых не могло быть ничего интересного.

Медные колокольчики на искателе Саймона тихо тренькали, но Тесей знал — этот звук ничего не значит. Если здесь применялась темная или атакующая магия, колокольчики начнут звенеть по-настоящему, чем хуже произошедшее — тем громче.

— Давай так посмотрим, — буркнул Саймон. Он был не рад оказаться здесь, в предполагаемом месте убийства, и был не рад оказаться здесь вместе с Тесеем. С ним Тесей всегда держался аккуратно и вежливо, стараясь не спорить — наживать врагов не входило в его планы, но для Саймона, кажется, главным врагом являлся несчастный орден Тесея.

И объяснять ему что-то было просто бесполезно. Никого не интересовало, что Тесей Скамандер пошел на войну вопреки запрету, считая, что только так будет правильно, не желая остаться в стороне.

Потом он хотел только выжить, и не единственный из всех.

— Хорошо, — Тесей неопределенно махнул рукой вправо, обозначая, куда пойдет, и пошел вглубь развалин. Трава под ногами была влажная и скользкая, словно пыталась уронить, поэтому проще оказалось запрыгнуть на ближайший камень и пойти уже по ним. Эх, Ньюта бы сюда — вот уж кто был способен пройти по любому бурелому лишь чуть медленнее, чем по ровному полу.

На месте предполагаемого привидения Тесей ни за что бы не поселился в таком унылом месте.

— Нашел! — позвал Саймон с другого края развалин, и Тесей поспешил туда, впрочем, продолжая глядеть себе под ноги, чтобы не навернуться, и вокруг, чтобы не пропустить ничего.

Коллега стоял рядом с небольшим деревом в стороне от остатков жилища, внимательно и даже немного демонстративно разглядывая что-то под ногами. Приблизившись, Тесей тоже заметил — там, где уже начавшая жухнуть сентябрьская трава обнажала черную землю, остались хорошо заметные полосы, словно ее подметали.

— Пожалуй, это действительно была Кейси, — вряд ли настолько недавно кто-то еще возжелал посетить развалины. Значит, она прилетела сюда — как и говорила Макленнан, Кейси вышла из дома с метлой — оставила здесь метлу, отправилась бродить по развалинам… и пропала.

Все остальные ее следы поглотили трава и кусты, трупа тут не было, следов магии — тоже… Куда бы не отправилась дальше Кейси, почти наверняка она сделала это по собственной воле.

Тесей не стал озвучивать свои выводы. Саймон уж точно сделал такие же, и еще он не являлся тем человеком, с которым было бы приятно и полезно поделиться мыслями в надежде совместно найти что-то новое.

 

***

Они стояли на вершине холма, и у Тесея ненадолго захватило дух — пейзаж здесь до ужаса напоминал вид из окна спальни в башне Рейвенкло. На очень похожие холмы Тесей часто смотрел, когда отвлекался от очередной книжки и начинал думать о том, что его младший брат сейчас, наверное, в подземельях замка, в уютной и скрытой норе Хаффлпаффа.

Больше, чем Хогвартс, братьев разделила только война.

В относительной близости от дома Кейси жили три семьи волшебников, Саймон отправился к Райанам, Тесею оставили навестить две семьи по соседству — Ливингстоунов и Махони. Если вторых так вообще можно назвать — семья состояла из одного человека.

Тесей не был знаком с молодым Фергюсом Махони, но смутно мог вспомнить его родителей. Пола, колдомедика соседнего отряда, невысокого улыбчивого мага, вечно с щетиной, и грозную, красивую и светловолосую, как валькирия, Миранду.  
Хозяин маленького, изрядно обветшалого и неухоженного домика, словно пытающегося спрятаться и уползти в лес с его края, оказался дома, спокойно открыл Тесею дверь и пригласил зайти внутрь, в затхло пахнущий обшарпанный полумрак. Светловолосый, весь в мать, Фергюс равнодушно ответил на все вопросы аврора.  
Да, был знаком. Нет, вчера ничего не заметил. Последний раз виделись месяц назад.  
Приори Инкантатем? Пожалуйста, если вам так интересны мои бытовые заклинания.

К Ливингстоунам пришлось подбираться под дезилюминационным заклинанием — они жили не на отшибе. Заявиться через камин — невежливо, аппарировать в гости — Тесей у них не бывал, так что пришлось еще раз седлать метлу.

Миссис Ливингстоун открыла дверь с улыбкой, которая только стала шире после того, как она оглядела Тесея.

— Мистер Скамандер? Заходите, — обычно маги не любили, когда к ним заявлялись из Министерства, особенно авроры, но миссис явно его узнала. Тесей улыбнулся в ответ, извинился за визит, согласился выпить чаю и предупредил, что новости у него неприятные, но не лично для ее семьи.

В доме было светло, пахло кухонным уютом и поднимающимся тестом, из других комнат доносились два звонких детских голоса, а миссис Ливингстоун, хоть и расстроилась от известия, охотно рассказала все, что хотел узнать Тесей. Ее дети играли и с маггловскими, она знала своих маггловских соседей, и именно от нее Тесей услышал, что у семьи магглов пропал ребенок около недели назад. Те, правда, грешили на «утонул в реке, она тут рядом, только тела так и не нашли»...

Так что когда уже в аврорате Тесей наткнулся на Хаббарда с вырезкой из маггловской газеты, издающейся очень мелким тиражом в одной местности, то не удивился. Хаббард из отдела борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии следил за маггловскими новостями на постоянной основе — как еще узнать, не набедокурил ли где-то какой-то безотственный волшебник, привлекая внимание к магическому миру и вызвав недоумение у магглов. Да, это было строго запрещено, но многие ли маги соблюдают все запреты?

Вернувшись домой, Тесей уже знал, что его коллеги успели опросить весь отдел по тварям и существам — включая Ньюта. С некоторым Тесей разговаривал сам, но, конечно, никто бы не пустил его официально собирать сведения у собственного брата.

Младший был уже дома, и как всегда — в чемодане. Тесей нашел Ньюта стоящим на коленях, с палочкой в зубах, голыми руками окучивающим какое-то хилое неизвестное Тесею растение.

Рассудив, что растение вряд ли будет резко реагировать или атаковать — по крайней мере, вроде бы не это конкретное — Тесей опустился рядом на колени и обнял младшего за плечи.

— Привет, — Ньют в ответ склонил ему голову на плечо, — все очень сложно, да?

— Непросто, — признался Тесей. — Что ты им сказал?

— Тебе я повторю, — Ньют вывернулся из объятий, встал, отряхнулся, смахивая землю с ладоней и коленей, Тесей поднялся следом, палочкой убирая грязь с мантии. Рабочую одежду Ньюта уже давно ничего не могло спасти. — Пойдем наверх.

Ньют рассказывал, вдумчиво и подробно, все, что мог счесть важным, пока Тесей не спеша, чтобы одновременно внимательно слушать, готовил ужин. Что Кейси — младший тоже звал ее по фамилии — не была ему особо хорошо знакома, но лучше, чем могло казаться. Что она, хоть и работала в отделе духов, интересовалась магическими зверями просто в качестве хобби. Что они иногда разговаривали за обедом. Что однажды она принесла ему соцветья офелии бледной, срочно необходимые для зелья — просто как подарок, узнав, что Ньюту не хватает редкого ингредиента, чтобы помочь заболевшему зверю.

И что Ньют тоже застал ее ссору с Гилбертом.

В рассказе Ньюта она все еще была живой — но ее жизнь уже сводилась к посмертным речам, к набору улик и свидетельств. К тому, что после ужина Тесей занял столик в гостиной, достал пергамент и начал для себя сводить в одну картину все, что успел узнать за день. Ньют тихо пристроился под бок, с потрепанной книжкой о редких зельях, Мунин занял спинку, уронив в процессе зеленоватое перо на пергамент Тесею, Кейн подобрался поближе к огню в камине и лег там вместе с Лоренсо.

Гилберта аврорат подозревал тихо, но давно — когда-то он общался со Спенсером. Последний все еще ожидал окончательного решения в камере при Министерстве, и это было только на руку. Завтра его навестят авроры с новыми вопросами.

Гилберт приходил в Министерство дня четыре назад, с запросом о подключении  
камина своего нового жилища к общей сети, и попутно завернул к Кейси в подразделение духов. Зачем он приходил — отдел слышал, а вот весь разговор — нет. Но Гилберта видели многие, расстроенную и злую волшебницу — тоже.

В работе Гилберт часто переезжал с места на место, перемещался то туда, то сюда, и, пожалуй, вполне мог поучаствовать в контрабанде Спенсера. Может, не лично перевозил, но наводку дать — тоже помощь.

Убить ту, с которой поссорился практически публично, спустя короткое время — большая глупость. Просто огромная.

Либо это случайное совпадение, либо по каким-то причинам это того стоило… и тогда получается, что аврорат очень, очень многого не знает о Гилберте.

Чтож, скоро за ним придут, и появится возможность расспросить. Даже если он и не причастен к тому, что случилось с Кейси — все равно пойдет на пользу. К делу Спенсера.

 

_Пятница_

На следующий день вчерашнее рабочее оживление в аврорате сменилось рабочей же тишиной. Старший аврор, Эллиот, прихватив с собой Такера, отправилась в поля. Хоть Макленнан и назвала убийство, никто не мог бы поклясться, что это не было исключительно несчастным случаем.

Для Тесея утро было достаточно добрым тем, что на поиски он не отправился. Однообразно рыскать по окрестностям в компании магических искателей, гончих и курсантов, которых сняли с занятий и отправили в помощь старшим — это, конечно, необходимое дело. Но необходимое — не значит любимое.

С уходом начальства отдел затих гулкой тишиной, рассыпался на отдельные осколки действующих вразнобой. У Эллиот был дар делать из ее подчиненных отлично взаимодействующую систему, превращая барсуков, орлов, львов и змей в единого дракона.

Но без ее влияния отдельно взятый орел — Тесей — предпочитал работать и думать один. Все остальные люди не были Ньютом, а Ньют не был аврором.

Тесей перетащил в свой кабинет — помещений у аврората было достаточно, и свое собственное место для работы получить было легко, даже без ордена — копии всех письменных материалов, касающихся Кейси. Записи по делу Спенсера там лежали и так.

Подумав, Тесей все же отложил вчерашнюю папку. Если аврорский молодняк таки найдет тело, работа, скорее всего, окажется тщетной, а что-то разбирать при смутном неприятном чувстве неправильности — не лучшая идея.

В ту же стопку Тесей отправил свои вчерашние записи, правда, перед этим пришлось снять с них и сжечь длинный светлый ус — привет от Лоренсо.

Лучше он сейчас уделит время Спенсеру.

Начальство и коллеги вернулись ближе к вечеру, усталые и ни с чем. Эллиот скупо объявила аврорату, что за рабочую версию официально принимается убийство.  
Замечательно.

Иногда Тесей раздумывал, а не позавидовать ли магглам. Маггловские преступники, например, не умели за секунды перемещаться на расстояние в сотни километров, а то и больше, настолько, что для выслеживания и поимки постоянно приходилось тесно контактировать с авроратами других стран.

Но с другой стороны, маггловские авроры — полиция — тоже этого не умели.

Ньюта дома не нашлось — Тесею пришлось ложиться спать непривычно одному, но вскоре к нему пришел Лоренсо, сочувственно мурлыкнул и занял собой половину кровати.

Уже где-то за полночь в узкое оставшееся пространство втиснулся Ньют, разбудив брата, извиняющееся прошептал ему в ухо что-то про зверей и растения — Тесей не разобрал — обвился вокруг вьюнком и уснул.

 

_Суббота_

Соседей Кейси вызвали в аврорат по разу каждого. С Ливингстоунами говорила Эллиот, с Махони — Тесей. Второй разговор прошел не сильно продуктивнее. Бледный, нелюдимый Фергюс общался скупо и равнодушно, и Тесей не мог его за это винить. Наверное, если бы это у него оба родителя не вернулись с войны, судьба малознакомой соседки Тесей тоже мало бы волновала.

Заинтересовало Тесея разве что маленькое, пуховое ярко-розовое перышко, запутавшееся в складках мантии Махони.

— У вас же есть разрешение на содержание крикаду? — уточнил Тесей, подзывая к себе перо.

— Конечно, — бесцветно откликнулся свидетель, — показать?

— Покажите.

Бумаги оказались в полном порядке, а новых сведений не оказалось вовсе, так что на этом Тесей закончил расспросы.

 

***

Гилберт хохлился на стуле в комнате для допросов, как Мунин на спинке Ньютова стула, смотрел глазами, большими и честными, как у набедокурившего Лоренсо, даже похожего золотисто-зеленоватого цвета, и старательно рассказывал о своей невиновности и непричастности. Он вдохновенно расписывал несостоятельность идеи «устроить исчезновение волшебницы, с которой поссорился на глазах половины Министерства — но я же не идиот так делать, в смысле, я вообще никому никогда не устраивал исчезновений и не собирался!». Клялся и божился, что абсолютно не при чем, в деталях пересказал ссору — «она обещала мне лунную асфодель по большой скидке, еще полгода назад, но потом передумала, сказала, что удобрения очень выросли в цене!»

Именно что божился. Определенно, набрался словечек от магглов.

При таком подходе Гилберту крупно повезло, что с ним разговаривал именно Тесей — ему тоже отсыпали терпения, пусть и не столько, как Ньюту, но достаточно, чтобы слушать внимательно.

Судя по тому, как Гилберт горячо и бойко оправдывался — он действительно не был виновен в смерти Кейси. Но был виновен в чем-нибудь другом… участии в контрабанде, например.

Слишком гладко и складно разговаривал, не робел перед аврором, в допросной чувствовал себя не так неуютно, как пытался показать. Не производил впечатления действительно честного человека, попавшего в аврорат по ошибке и нелепой случайности.

Тесей выслушал все, что хотел сказать ему Гилберт — пусть говорит, пока не начнет заговариваться, выскажет все свои оправдания, многословно ответит на вопросы, где он был, когда пропала Кейси. Только Тесей искал в речи подозреваемого скорее зацепки по делу Спенсера. С кривого дерева хоть прутик для метлы. Не упускать же шанс вдумчиво пообщаться с магом, которого никак не получалось задержать раньше из-за недостатка хоть каких-то доказательств.

 

***

— Держи, — Тесей обнял Ньюта сзади, положил голову на плечо и вложил в руку перышко, — крикаду. Может, тебе для зелья нужно?

— Спасибо, — Ньют взглянул на перышко и аккуратно убрал в карман.

Из слегка зеленоватой воды загона вынырнул растопырник, злобно цыкнул зубом на Тесея, но прыгать не стал — Ньют действовал на многих зверей облагораживающе. Подходить без брата к месту обитания этой конкретной твари Тесей бы не рискнул.  
Ньют в ответ цыкнул на растопырника, напоминая ему вести себя прилично, и повернулся в объятиях.

— Откуда взял? — голос прозвучал приглушенно — не так уж удобно говорить, уткнувшись лицом в чужую мантию на уровне плеча.

— Конфисковал, можно сказать, — хмыкнул Тесей, запуская пальцы в волосы Ньюта, — на работе в руки свалилось. Но лицензию на крикаду мне показали.

Младший вздохнул — он давно и безуспешно хотел завести себе хотя бы одного для изучения, но в Британии они водились только в чьей-то частной собственности, и все владельцы запрашивали за птенца неподъемную сумму.

— Фергюс Махони, — сжалился Тесей, — по документам у него пара, самец и самка, может, он захочет меньше за птенца, чем другие. Я покажу тебе, где он живет.

— Спасибо, — Ньют улыбнулся — этого было не видно, но понятно по голосу. — Может, завтра перед работой?

— Хорошо. И да, я удивлен, что ты не забыл об ужине, — Тесей разомкнул объятия, отступил на шаг, чтобы не мешать Ньюту закончить свои дела в чемодане, посадить Мунина на плечо и потом вместе пойти к выходу.

— У тебя же много работы, — отозвался младший, прикрепляя сетку, закрывающую обиталище растопырника — диковатый зверь то и дело норовил выбраться из воды и поискать чью-нибудь съедобную пятку.

 

***

— И все еще без крикаду? — Тесей запустил пальцы в волосы Ньюта, утешающе растрепал, другой рукой притянул охотно придвинувшегося младшего к себе. Мунин на плече хозяина собрался в пушистый недовольный клубок, но потом, подумав, нерешительно перебрался на плечо Тесея. Большая милость со стороны авгура, обычно не признающего никого, кроме Ньюта.

— Ничего, переживу, — отмахнулся тот. Тесей только успел вернуться из аврората, наскоро помыться и переодеться, но ему не нужно было задавать вопросы, чтобы узнать. Если бы Ньют получил хотя бы обещание продать ему птенца по сходной цене, это было бы просто очевидным.

— У меня к тебе другой разговор, — младший отстранился, взглянул в глаза серьезно и озабоченно, — ты сказал, самец и самка, по действующей лицензии, с условием насчет Силенцио?

Тесей едва заметно кивнул, опасаясь стряхнуть с плеча пернатую тяжесть Мунина и напугать робкую птицу.

— Мне кажется, он его не соблюдает, — Ньют сел на аккуратную груду досок. Те пока так и не стали строением, лежали на земле запланированной подсобкой-лабораторией-кладовкой и ждали, пока расширенное пространство обретет более-менее окончательный вид.

— Я тебя слушаю, — Тесей придержал рукой Мунина и рискнул аккуратно опуститься рядом.

— Характерные признаки — слегка синеватые белки глаз, несфокусированный взгляд, — в обычной торопливой манере перечислил Ньют. Тесей постарался вспомнить, замечал ли он подобное за Махони.

— Почему?..

— Я сам недавно узнал, да и это не точно, в смысле, зафиксировано, но не признано, мне об этом писал Сюй, заводчик крикаду и авгуреев из Китая, — быстро оправдался Ньют.

— Я разговаривал с Махони в полутьме, — Тесей хотел пожать плечами, но сдержался.

— А я на улице. Он мне вежливо отказал, сообщив, что желает оставить всех птенцов себе, если они будут, а то пара что-то не сходится. Мы немного поговорили о тонкостях содержания, и я ушел, — закончил рассказ Ньют. Немного помолчал и добавил, — а еще у тех, кто слишком долго слушал крикаду, картина мира искажается, а они сами этого не видят. Им кажется, что все нормально. И что все как должно быть, что все правильно и как раз они самые правильные. И волноваться не о чем.

— Спасибо, Ньют, — Тесей не собирался оставить без внимания слова брата. Если магические твари тут «при чем», то кого слушать, как не его? — Ты видел реку?

— Конечно. Я оставил себе немного времени, чтобы к ней сходить, — Ньют задумчиво трогал доски, очертил пальцами волну древесного узора, слегка ковырнул ногтем. Будущее строение слабо, но ощутимо пахло мокрым деревом.

— Скажи. Там могут водиться кельпи? — до заповедников водяных коней было далековато, и охраняли кельпи от магглов и магглов от кельпи весьма надежно, но Тесей еще не видел мер безопасности, при которых не случались бы накладки.

— Могут, — уверенно ответил Ньют, придвигаясь ближе и подставляя плечо — Мунин как раз решил, что хочет вернуться к любимому хозяину, и, слегка распахнув крылья для устойчивости, перебрался к нему. — Подозреваешь?

— По словам мисс Ливингстоун, магглы предполагают, что пропавший ребенок утонул в реке.

— А у кельпи четвертый класс опасности и они едят людей, — вздохнул Ньют. — Да, понимаю. И не только детей магглов, но и взрослых волшебников могут, если кинутся внезапно. Утащить в воду могут и не со своей спины…

— Именно, — Тесей поспешил встрять, пока брат не начал читать лекцию о волшебном звере, — Кейси, конечно, собиралась в другую сторону, но могла и передумать.

— Возможно, — Ньют слегка передернул плечами, словно ему стало неуютно, потревожив авгура. Тесей тут же встал, протянул руку — не потому, что нужно было, а потому, что мог.

— Хватит пока. Хорошо, что рассказал про крикаду. Я подумаю. Пойдем ужинать.

 

_Воскресенье_

Воскресенье — не повод не работать, если есть, с кем или с чем.

Тесей лишь встал позже обычного, неспешно, пообнимал Ньюта, скользнувшего к нему в постель вместе с запахом запаренной каши для зверей, сырой травы и достоверно изображенной утренней прохлады из чемодана. Спокойно позавтракал, пока брат, пристроившись рядом, медитативно растирал что-то бесцветное в ступке и тихо рассказывал про новый рацион для Маргарет, и аппарировал к дому Махони.

Возможно, следовало бы передать дело коллегам Ньюта, или сразу целителям из Мунго, но привлекать других людей к тому, что мог сделать сам, Тесей не любил. Лучше он сам поговорит со свидетелем еще раз, попросит показать крикаду и оценит, действительно ли Фергюс не в себе.

Хотя в этом Тесей почти не сомневался. Ньют редко ошибался, когда дело касалось наблюдения за чьими-то повадками, звериными или человеческими.

Ждать на пороге пришлось довольно долго — звонка не было, а зачарованная ручка в виде ветки дуба неохотно изгибалась, постукивая по двери в ритм Тесею. Кажется, даже она была не рада его видеть, и не кусалась только потому, что была веткой, а не звериной мордой.

— Мистер Скамандер, — Махони поздоровался настолько сухо, что голос был похож на шуршание соломы. — Что вам нужно?

— Доброе утро, мистер Махони. У меня возникли к вам дополнительные вопросы.

— Заходите, — фыркнул на гостя хозяин дома, отступая от дверного проема, но Тесей покачал головой:

— Не могли бы вы выйти ненадолго? — просьба прозвучала как просьба, вежливая и деловитая.

Фергюс пожал плечами, но шагнул вперед, выходя на серый дневной свет — сам такой же серый и бледный, недружелюбный, как холодное неприветливое утро, с поджатыми губами… и едва синими по краям белками глаз.

В полумраке дома Тесей бы этого ни за что не разглядел, да и в аврорате, залитом холодным, словно идущим ниоткуда светом, тоже не заметил.

— Спасибо, — стоит ли тянуть дракона за хвост? — Могу ли я взглянуть на ваших крикаду вживую?

— Я уже говорил. Они не продаются. Ни вам, ни вашему брату, — кажется, Махони возмутился — но как-то блекло и неубедительно, словно приглушенно.

— Я не собираюсь уговаривать вас продать их, — поспешил заверить Тесей, — это ваши птицы. Мне нужно только посмотреть, правильно ли на их наложено Силенцио.

— Если вы так настаиваете, — хозяин дома недовольно поджал губы, развернулся, снова открыл дверь и отступил, пропуская Тесея вперед.

Тесей шагнул в тяжелый, душный полумрак, Махони вошел следом, закрыл дверь.

Едва слышно засвистел воздух прямо за спиной, и мир словно замер, а палочка сама скользнула в руку, заклинание сорвалось с губ быстрее сознания, тело действовало быстрее мысли, быстрее, чем Тесей вообще осознал, что случилось.

Махони, парализованный заклинанием, завалился вбок, соскользнул по стене и с тихим стуком упал на пол. Тяжелая бронзовая статуэтка совы, ранее занимавшая место на полке рядом с входом, так и осталась зажатой в ладони.

Тесей медленно выдохнул, поднял палочку и наложил Инкарцеро. Махони попытался его вырубить или убить, но неверно оценил свои шансы.

Боевую магию, дуэли и особенно войну Тесей просто ненавидел, но меньше, чем возможность с войны так и не вернуться.

Но он вернулся — и она вместе с ним.

Оставив обезвреженного хозяина дома отдыхать в прихожей, Тесей медленно обошел дом в поисках крикаду.

Неубранная кухня, где явно готовили, но наспех и что попало, гостиная с завалами книг и исписанных пергаментов прямо на полу, покрытая посеревшим ковром лестница наверх.

С палочкой в руках Тесей поднялся на второй этаж — и с каждым шагом тяжелый, болотный, гнилой запах усиливался. Так могли бы пахнуть брошенное мокрое белье, прелая трава или забытое на кухне мясо, но как раз на кухне и в ванной запах почти не ощущался. Зато на втором он был прекрасно ощутим. Тесей толкнул ближайшую дверь, открывшуюся с неохотным скрипом.

Заброшенная комната, с большой двухспальной кроватью, неубранными и давно покрытыми пылью вещами — утопающий в слое пыли серебряный женский браслет перед мутным зеркалом, выпуск журнала о колдомедицине за первый триместр 1910 года. Спальня Пола и Миранды.

Никаких признаков обитания птиц все еще не нашлось, так что осталось только осмотреть вторую спальню — гораздо более жилую, со смятой постелью и лежащим на полу потрепанным школьным чемоданом.

Точно таким же, как у и Ньюта. Их продавали сотнями каждый год, с уже наложенными заклятиями незримого расширения, не особо мощными, конечно, но позволяющими взять все необходимое.

Но Тесей не был уверен, что если этот чемодан и правда заколдован на дополнительное пространство, то на это было получено специальное разрешение.  
Стоялая вода, тина, гниющая плоть, болото с изрядно несвежими трупами — из раскрытого Тесеем чемодана запахи просто вырвались, растеклись в воздухе невидимыми кольцами миазмом. Крикаду и их обиталище сами по себе так пахнуть не могли.

Поколебавшись и обдумав, Тесей все-таки решил проверить до конца. Внутри чемодана должно быть безопасное пространство, позволяющее туда спускаться его владельцу. Если уж никаких сигнальных и защитных чар на крышке не обнаружилось, значит, вряд ли там ловушка начиналась прямо с порога. Но палочку уж точно стоило держать наготове.

Внутри запах только усилился, но его Тесей просто проигнорировал — бывало и хуже. Знакомое, немного мелодичное чирикание отозвалось на звук шагов по деревянной лесенке — не такой вертикальной и более удобной, чем у Ньюта. Вот оно, крикаду без заглушающего заклятия, Тесею не нужно было видеть саму яркую птичку, чтобы понять.

Крикаду не опасны, если не слушать их постоянно.

Блеклый зеленоватый свет заливал внутренности чемодана — отдельного солнца здесь не было, «небо» закрывало переплетение древесных ветвей, а земля под ногами настойчиво хлюпала. Пространство изображало заболоченный лес и на первый взгляд казалось необитаемым никем, кроме нескольких — точно больше двух — крикаду… которые старательно сидели на ветвях в одном углу, самом дальнем от илистого бочага, отгороженного едва заметными линиями магического щита.

Потом то, что сперва показалось Тесею комком мокрых ветвей и водорослей, шевельнулось, встало на длинные тонкие ноги и шагнуло вперед.

Глубокие, темные глаза, изящные линии, хлопья пены, медленно стекающие по блестящей, даже на вид заманчиво-атласной шее. Кельпи.

Тесей стоял, направив палочку на зверя, надежно отгороженного сияющими тонкими нитями барьера.

Шаги кельпи потревожили воду, раздался тихий плеск, побежали круги, болото заволновалось — под водой на пару мгновений мелькнули кости, и уже потемневшие, зеленоватые от водорослей, и идеально белые, кипельные, с торчащими, неровными ломкими краями, разгрызенными острыми зубами.

Водяной конь наклонил голову, вглядываясь вопросительно, топнул копытом, изогнул крутую шею, приглашая покататься. Весь составленный словно бы только из магии и темной воды, плавный и грациозный как волна, похожий по очертаниям на арабскую лошадь, только еще красивее — кельпи был прекрасен.

Тесей выдохнул и попятился, не опуская палочку.

Он был почти уверен, что если пересчитать лежащие в воде кости — все совпадет.

Чемодан, аккуратно закрытый, снова лежал там же, на полу — похожий до неприятного чувства узнавания, брат-близнец чемодана Ньюта. Только у младшего не было кельпи.  
Тонкая темная полоска металла на левом указательном пальце, кольцо безо всяких опознавательных знаков, ничем не примечательное украшение. Если потереть определенным образом — оно нагреется и заработает как маячок для аппарации, призывая всех авроров отдела, кроме тех, кто по должности не выбирается для работы в поля. Зов о помощи, просьба о срочном подкреплении, или, как в данном случае — сообщение: «Я нашел то, что мы искали, вам срочно нужно это увидеть».

Воскресенье окончательно перестало быть выходным.

 

***

Кости разложили в анатомическом порядке, и теперь три скелета лежали, вытянувшись, на трех холодных гранитных столах морга при аврорате. Защитный купол чар над каждым из них переливался едва заметными белыми искрами.  
Острые костяные края щерились следами зубов кельпи, разгрызенные, раздробленные, расщепленные. Кое-где остались куски плоти и жил, кое-где не хватало частей, перемолотых в слишком мелкие кусочки.

Два детских скелета и один — взрослой женщины.

Махони сознался легко и просто, с непередаваемой уверенностью в правильности своего поступка, свойственной только сумасшедшим. Он рассказывал, как открытие, о мощи и силе природы, о чудесных голосах крикаду, «убирающих всякую боль», о несправедливом законе, согласно которому, кельпи должны жить в наглухо защищенных от магглов заповедниках. Вещал, что «воплощение воли природы» встретил в реке неподалеку от дома, и сразу понял — это знак, не случайность, не просто так. Кельпи следовало изловить, создать ему условия, и кормить «как заведено природой, а она всегда права, каждый вид должен питаться тем, чем ему предназначено питаться!».

Потом Махони показалось, что магглы — это недостаточно для ублажения его водяного божества и его сумасшествия, и он пригласил домой свою соседку — под предлогом найденного интересного растения.

В чемодан Кейси зашла сама, чтобы получить камнем по голове и отправиться в бочаг к кельпи. Используй Махони оглушающие чары, или связывающие — палочка бы это показала еще при первом разговоре. А каждый камень не зарегистрируешь.

Тесей оперся ладонями на один из столов — с детским скелетом — аккуратно, у самого края, чтобы не потревожить защитный купол.

Он пропустил сумасшедшего при двух разговорах подряд.

В соседней комнате лежал тщательно запертый чарами чемодан. Пока с помощью Манящих чар извлекали из трясины остатки, авроры насчитали целых шесть крикаду. Махони обосновал это тем, что если слушать крикаду «становится хорошо и ты начинаешь понимать все на свете, узнаешь, как правильно», но со временем одного крикаду становится недостаточно для того чтобы «узнать, что следует делать».  
Сейчас с Махони разговаривали колдомедики, чтобы определить, насколько он вменяем и несет ли ответственность за свои действия. Тесей заранее подозревал, что нет. Что Фергюс прямо из аврората отправится в Мунго на лечение.

Подразделение тварей тоже уже подняли, ведь если кельпи оказалась настолько далеко от заповедника — это чей-то недосмотр. Тесей надеялся, что не Ньюта.

 

***

Ньют влетел к нему в кабинет через несколько часов, принося с собой резкий запах мяты — не иначе, возился дома с мазями, когда ему сообщили о случившемся на работе.

— Завтра, — Тесей поднял голову от отчета для Эллиот.

Ньют замер у стола, вцепившись не до конца отмытыми от чего-то зеленого пальцами в темное дерево.

— Ее нужно вернуть в заповедник!

— Это жеребец, — Тесей вздохнул. Он знал, что дело закончится именно этим, уже через пару секунд после того, как увидел кельпи.

— Почему его казнят? Он же дикий, а не чей-то!

— Согласно закону, принятому в 1324 году, волшебные звери, покалечившие или убившие человека, особенно волшебника, должны быть казнены, — книга с сводом законов, в котором Тесей с час назад перепроверял этот пункт, лежала в дальнем углу стола.

— Он же не убийца, он просто орудие! Если вернуть в заповедник и хорошо зачаровать границы, он больше никого не съест, — Ньют и не собирался униматься, его пальцы крепче сжались на кромке стола, пятная ее маслянисто-зеленым.

— Ньют… — Тесей начал аккуратно, как мог. У него было мало опыта в ссорах с братом — слишком уж редко доводилось. В такие моменты было слишком уж… неуютно. Словно воздух густел, царапал горло и становился менее пригодным для дыхания. — Три трупа, одна взрослая волшебница и двое маггловских детей. Это не то, что могут забыть и просто так оставить. Тем более…

— Тем более если сам его так называемый хозяин не будет наказан, да? — перебил Ньют. — Убийцу отправят на лечение, потому что он не ведал и не виновен, а точно так же не виновное животное казнят!

— Я уже пересмотрел законы, я не знаю, что тут можно сделать! — Тесей повысил голос, словно пытаясь таким образом защититься от тяжелого, укоряющего и умоляющего взгляда брата.

— Ты и не собираешься пытаться! — голос Ньюта дрогнул к концу фразы, и это было как удар. — Ты собираешься сделать все правильно! По закону положено его казнить, значит, правильно будет казнить?

— Я не знаю, правильно ли это! — признался Тесей. — Я знаю, что от нас этого ждут!

— Когда тебя волновало, чего от тебя ждут другие? — резко спросил Ньют.

— Чего от меня ждешь ты?

— Поддержки. Я собираюсь подать прошение об отмене казни и переводе кельпи в заповедник.

— Ты ничего не добьешься, — Тесей покачал головой. Он лично не был заинтересован в смерти зверя. Но понимал, что магическое сообщество — еще как заинтересовано.

— Тогда прими участие! Вдвоем мы что-то сможем сделать. Ты точно сможешь, — взгляд Ньюта словно царапал душу — младший брат всегда, всю жизнь, безоглядно ему верил. А теперь было нужно сказать ему «Нет». — Тесей…

Ньют вылетел из его кабинета еще через десяток минут, хлопнув дверью. Не намеренно, просто не справившись с эмоциями.

Работа не шла. И ничего удивительного в этом не было.

 

_Понедельник_

Домой Тесей отправился только вечером следующего дня — суетливого, напряженного, шумного рабочего понедельника. Стояло на ушах обычно тихое и отстраненное подразделение тварей, подводил итоги и планировал дальнейшие действия аврорат.

Прошение Ньюта просто не рассмотрели, суд прикинулся, что просто не знал о его существовании, хотя младший успел наделать шороху на все Министерство. Но приговор сожравшему трех людей кельпи выносили быстро, как по законам военного времени — никаких долгих рассмотрений, никаких аппеляций, казнить — и все.

В Министерстве ничего не знали об отношениях братьев Скамандеров. И даже не в том смысле, что они нарушали запреты. А просто — ничего.

Не общаться на работе, не ходить друг к другу в кабинеты, не обедать вдвоем, не разговаривать при посторонних и не смотреть друг на друга лишний раз, не уходить домой вместе.

Тесей полагал, что иначе будет слишком заметно, как они отвечают на невысказанные вопросы, делят на двоих фразы, настроение и дыхание, Ньют был просто согласен.

Не водить никого к себе домой, не общаться ни с кем втроем, вообще почти ни с кем не общаться, кроме вопросов по работе и по зверям.

Для них это было несложно.

Вероятно, со стороны бы сказали, что братья, кажется, не в ссоре, да и все.

Уходящего из аврората Тесея коллеги проводили долгими взглядами, Эллиот дважды переспросила, уверен ли он, действительно ли хочет вызваться наблюдать за казнью вместо нее, отбывающей по срочным делам.

Тесей подтвердил, что абсолютно уверен, и если уж кто-то должен — пусть это будет он, а с братом он как-нибудь разберется сам.

 

***

Пламя спряталось в золу и уснуло там. Гостиная оказалась пустой — Ньюта чаще всего следовало искать именно в его чемодане, а уж в такие моменты и подавно. Наверх по лестнице Тесей отправился тихо, почти крадучись. Он все сделал правильно. Так было нужно. Надо только объясниться, и Ньют его простит, обязательно.

Горечь комком стояла где-то ниже горла и выше груди, цеплялась острыми загнутыми когтями за внутренности, но ее приходилось игнорировать — чтобы не переживал Тесей сейчас, Ньюту определенно было еще хуже. Старший это понимал и чувствовал через стены и расширенное пространство чемодана, через коридоры Министерства — всю прошлую ночь и весь сегодняшний день, пока разговаривал с коллегами, пока здоровался с палачом из Комиссии по ликвидации опасных существ и пока вместе с ним спускался в слишком знакомо выглядящий чемодан.

Брат сидел на земле, растопырник — вроде бы по имени Мелисса — устроился на его коленях и тихо, утешающе цокал зубами, словно крыса.

Тесей не собирался подходить вплотную, чтобы кусачая тварь не кинулась на него, но в итоге остановился еще раньше, чем планировал — налетел на взгляд Ньюта, как тяжелая конница на строй пикинеров. Замер, пытаясь заговорить, но на пару секунд горло отказалось пропускать воздух.

— Он… — через спазм, хрипло и скомкано, — он жив. Я выпустил кельпи в заповедник.

Выражение лица Ньюта сменилось на глазах. Он попытался одновременно вскочить и осторожно подняться, придерживая Мелиссу.

— Тесей… — было похоже, что брат тоже не нашел слов. Аккуратно, медленно запустив растопырника обратно в пруд, Ньют натянул сетку поверх и развернулся.  
Постоял немного, глядя куда-то в сторону. Затем решительно шагнул вперед и обнял Тесея.

— Спасибо, — теплый выдох в шею, руки у младшего мокрые по локоть, но кого это может волновать, если Ньют его обнял, прижался, и больше не смотрел глазами, словно полными ледяных осколков разбитого доверия.

— Как ты это сделал? — Ньют позволил прижать себя покрепче, но потом слегка отстранился, чтобы видеть лицо Тесея.

— Напросился заверить казнь и убедил палача, что он все сделал, — Тесей хмыкнул. — Эллиот так вовремя умчалась разбираться со всплеском магии, прихватив с собой весь аврорат…

Глаза Ньюта расширились.

— Да, я его подстроил. Нет, не отследят, что это я. У меня была вся ночь на подготовку. Уж самого себя я как-нибудь не дам поймать, — заверил Тесей.

— Не дашь, — согласился Ньют. С той самой, прежней, безоглядной верой в старшего брата.

— Прости, что я ничего тебе не сказал, — вина все еще грызла изнутри похлеще тварей.

— Значит, так было нужно, — отреагировал Ньют. — Прости, что я поверил, что ты не собираешься ничего с этим делать. Ты бы так не сделал. Ни за что.

— Ни за что, — согласился Тесей, поглаживая брата по спине, наслаждаясь возможностью снова быть с ним, касаться его, дышать. Необходимость спасать зверя, которому его собирались скормить, нарушать новые и новые правила, обманывать коллег и Министерство не казалась ему слишком высокой ценой. Сложно выполнить — да. Стоит того — да. Даже если он где-то ошибся и будут последствия.

Для Тесея в мире не было ничего важнее их двоих.

Ничего, кроме них.


End file.
